This study is a modification of SPID 3450 to change the terminology IDDM to Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus, change the criteria for diagnosis of diabetes mellitus, and change the testing time lines. The main objective of the study is to determine whether early intervention by antigen based therapies in non-diabetic relatives of persons with type 1 diabetes can delay their development of diabetes mellitus as a clinical disease